


My Little Miracle (Tonari no Kiseki-kun)

by grandebatbae



Series: KnB Anime AUs [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun | My Little Monster
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not a Crossover, Stolen Scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandebatbae/pseuds/grandebatbae
Summary: The cute things that happened between Haru and Mitty happening between the KnB couples instead!(You don't need to know the show, it's literally inspired fluff)





	

Shutoku students bustled through the hallways, up the stairs and outside. In arms clad with a black uniforms, many had bundles of supplies and whatnot for the festival being set up.

Takao knew he should have put money on whether or not his green-haired, half-boyfriend-half-friend tsundere would take part in the festivities.

"Ne~ Shin-chan, tell me again why you can't participate in the festival?" The black haired asks, leaning up against the stair-railing with his back. Midorima had taken to sitting on the staircase that no one was walking on, in order to stay at least  _slightly_ discreet. 

"I already told you," the Miracle replies, pushing his glasses up before returning to reading.

Takao guffaws, clutching his stomach, "I know I know, I just like hearing you say it!"

As it was for many things, Shintarou had today's horoscope as a reason. Oha Asa said that Cancers should stay separated from Star Signs of other elements, but water elements were okay. Which, is why he is allowing Takao anywhere near him.

Takao is particularly happy about the outcome. Having Shin-chan all to himself was always the dream, and having it come true in anyway is the goal. The hawkeye is getting lost in his tsundere's distracted eyes when the shooting guard suddenly speaks.

"These tickets are for you," he says, elegantly flipping a handful of green slips through the stair railing towards Takao. "Kuroko gave them to me to give to you."

It's Shin-chan's left hand in front of Kazunari's face. His precious weapon. The smaller boy stares at it, covering in tape, smelling of the familiar moisturized scent; a drug, for Takao.

Suddenly, he can't help himself. He reaches up, grabs Midorima's hand holding the tickets and licks one long stripe up the back of his hand.

Immediately the limb is ripped away and Takao watches as his partner scrambles over to the other side of the staircase, breathing hard. The taller is blushing profusely, steam seeming to come out of his ears and hands shaking.

Kazunari can't help but burst out laughing, kneeling down to pick up the tickets his crush had dropped. It's also an attempt to fight his own blush, as he thinks about how Shin-chan's skin tasted.

When he straightens up he's surprised to see the green-haired man gone. Takao spends a few seconds staring at the empty space, before smiling, slipping the tickets into his pocket and stalking off to where he knows his tsundere must be hiding.

It would be a matter of days, he believes, before he's tasting Shin-chan in other places. A matter of days, before he finally gets Shin-chan to confess. Before he  _finally_ gets to be one with Shin-chan and feel his lips on his and his breath on his cheek and Shin-chan  _inside_ him.

Just a matter of days, and they will finally be together.

 

 

 


End file.
